Storm Clouds
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Bobby turns the table on Eames during the confrontation in the observation room. Bobby tells us his side of the story. Chapter Eight: The Storm Is Over!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no claim to L&O CI OR THEIR CHARACTERS.**

**Summary: Another post Purgatory, but ... Bobby gets the better of Eames in my world. No whimpy Bobby for me! Eames will be doing the groveling this time.**

**Title: Storm Clouds**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bobby's Turn**

"_You could have fooled me Detective, I hope it was worth it!"_

As she turns on her 'holier-than-thou' heels, I come up behind her and slam the door shut.

"And how many times _**exactly**_ have you lied for me, Detective?"

"Does Tate's Corrections, ring a bell … Detective?" She shot back.

"So … lets take a count … that would be once. One time then."

She didn't like her subordinate calling her out. Look, I know I scared her, but gees … give me a fucking break here. I had to witness a God damn drug deal that I couldn't do anything about. Doesn't she get how hard that was for me. Doesn't she get how hard the past six fucking months have been for me? I mean for Christ sakes, what's not to get?

"I could have killed you … one shot. Lets take a count … that would be … one."

I nod my head. I get that and believe me, if I ever hurt Eames, I could never forgive myself … never.

Looking down at my shoes, the only thing left to say is … "The bullet would have hurt less then the venom in your voice."

I use those same shoes to walk passed her. I storm out and leave One Police Plaza. I've had enough for one night. I have paperwork. I have to speak with Ross, but I may just punch his lights out for once and for all. Eames and I have or maybe now _**had**_ a good partnership going … he and Chief Moran just fucked that up with this undercover Kamikaze mission they sent me on. All in the name of getting re-instated … getting my precious badge back. They both thought I wouldn't make it out of there alive. Wouldn't that have been fun for them if it were Eames that offed me? Can you picture that? Ross calling Chief Moran and informing him that there has been a shooting.

"Chief … ah … Boss, there's been a shooting. It went down during the Testarossa bust."

"What happen, Danny?"

"Eames shot Goren … he's dead."

"Good, I mean … damn, that's too bad. Is Eames okay?"

"No she's distraught … she needs a new partner."

"Give her another nut job … she knows how to handle them."

"Okay, I know a guy in Metro."

I bet they're disappointed that I'm still alive and I caught the bad guy to boot. I'm not sure which pisses them off more. Which makes me think of Eames … what the hell _**was she **_so pissed off at? I didn't do this. They did. Fuck it. Let her be on her high horse. We have been through hell and high water with each other … if she wants to be a fair weather friend, then … so be it. The storm is on the horizon, a black cloud looms over head. Get your umbrella out Eames … the forecast doesn't look good.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

TBC? Thanks for reading, Judy


	2. Chapter 2

**Bobby and Mike have a talk ... will it do any good?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER TWO: The storm front moves in_

**Cumulonimbus - A tall dense cloud involved in thunderstorms and other severe weather, aka … Goren**

I'm asked to shave and put a suit on to meet with the Chief of Detectives. Ross feels that with the success of the undercover assignment, I _**will**_ get my shield back. That depends on who's looking at what side of the coin your on. Success to Moran would have been … an arrest and a death … mine. I show up, as asked, shaved, suit. Eames, still acting like her prissy little self, is not speaking to me. Fine! We go through the motions, everyone pretends to be happy, he gives me my gun and shield back. I lumber back to my desk to find Eames shaking Daniels hand and can't help but wonder if they would make better partners. At this point, that would be fine with me. She doesn't even acknowledge my existence. I sit and pull out my top drawer to put away some files and what do I find there? A dead rat! I stand up, pull the thing up by it's tail and wave it in Eames face.

"A welcome back present … for _**me**_? I drop it on her desk. She jumps clear across the squad room.

"What the fuck, Bobby!?"

"Good question, _**Eames**_!

"I didn't put it there."

"Then who did? You and Daniels were standing here by my desk. So, I'm a rat now? I told you, I didn't look for this. You took a cop down today too."

"I - did - not - put - the - rat - in - your - drawer!"

"Fine, you know what Eames, I'm done! It's so convenient how you forget how I was the one that stayed up with you all those nights after you were kidnapped. That I was the one that packed up your entire house when you decided to move. That I was the one that bought you a cat so that you wouldn't be alone at night … but I'm the bad guy for following orders. I'm the rat!"

I walk away from her before she could admit or deny putting the rat in my drawer again. I know she didn't do it. She called me an asshole not a rat. If my drawer was full of assholes then I know the culprit would definitely be Eames. This was somebody connected to Stout. I'm sure of it. I'm a little worried about it, to tell you the truth. As the elevator closes, I lean back and contemplate my next move. I've damaged my partnership with Eames, not to mention our friendship, beyond repair. I have a mad man after me … he sent me his calling card _**and**_ if that wasn't enough, the words that Eames said are still resonating in my brain. How are my wounds self inflicted? Was she talking about Tate's? That was something I had to do. She would have done it if were Nate.

"Goren! Goren!"

I look up and Logan is holding the elevator door open.

"Mike, what are you doing here?"

"I think I work here. Are you getting out or are you just gonna keep staring at those clown feet of yours?"

"Oh yeah, I'm leaving."

"Are you back … did you get your badge back."

I fish into my pocket and show it to him.

"Great! I just have to run up and grab something out of my desk. You want to go celebrate? Logan style?"

"How would that be?"

"Scotch and more scotch. New place down near the 2-7. They're calling it, Lenny's Pub."

So, I agree to drinks with Mike. He can drink me under the table … I could use a night out like that. Mike's always good for his stories. I love hearing about his days with Lenny. I only met Lenny a couple of times. He was a straight up good guy. Mike is too, a bit of a loose canon, but look who's calling the kettle black.

I made it to Lenny's Pub first and started without him. Mike would catch up soon enough. I look around the Pub and see a lot of young uniform cops just coming off shift. No way did they know Lenny. Lenny's picture dawns the wall as well as a picture of him and Mike. Mike was just a pup in that picture. Lenny always looked old. It's the job that does that to ya and the fact that Lenny was a recovered alcoholic ... that does it too. Funny that they named a bar after him. The unies look at the pictures but don't really see. They don't appreciate who they're looking at … they just see an old man that the bar is named after. The older cops that come in that knew him, smile at the picture and start right in … "Lenny and I went into this whore house once …" or "there was this one bust when Lenny stepped in horse shit … and he wouldn't say shit even if he stepped in it." It was quite amusing and exactly what I needed … too bad no one will remember me fondly when I'm gone. No bar will be named after me. When and if my name is mentioned once I leave this earth, the next words coming out of some bodies mouth will be … "oh, that whack job."

Mike slides in the booth across from me.

"What do you think of the place?"

"It's great Mike. Are you a silent partner?"

"Very. No money, I just provided a few pictures and some input as to what Lenny might like."

"Who owns the place?"

"A bunch of old retired cops that worked with or knew Lenny over the years."

"It's a nice tribute."

"Yeah. Enough about the bar. When I went up to the eleventh floor, I heard about the rat."

"Yeah, I figure Stout has something to do with that."

"Then why did you accuse Eames?"

"Because I'm pissed off at her."

"_**Good**_ reason."

"It seemed it at the time."

"She wants a new partner. She and Captain Ross were talking after you left. You really pissed _**her**_ off."

I look around the bar again. Everyone is drinking, the volume has turned up a notch, laughter is in the atmosphere and my partner and I hate each other. I wave to the waitress for another round.

She approaches our table and of course she knows Mike.

"Doll, bring the bottle, it's one of those nights."

She looks over at me and smiles. _Yeah, one of those nights._

"If she wants a new partner, then I guess that's that."

"That's that!? You're not going to fight for her?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Mike. She's my partner … soon to be ex."

"Lenny and I would get into it every once in awhile. I was no choir boy myself … I know, I know, hard to believe, but we would work it out."

I can't help but laugh … Mike a choir boy.

"Hey she's made up her mind. It's not like she hasn't threatened before."

"But she took it back. This time she's serious. Ross said no. The last six months have been hell on his solve rate … you're his golden boy and he knows it. The Goren and Eames dynamic duo back together again. No way is he splitting the two of you up. He told her that she needs to get over it … she stormed out of his office and nearly knocked me over. I got the whole scoop from Pete."

"What did they do with the Rat?"

Mike starts laughing … to the point of tears.

"They took the damn thing to forensics. Can you imagine … finger printing a rat?"

Okay, so maybe Mike _**can't **_drink me under the table.

"Maybe they're checking his stomach content … you know, what his last meal was."

"Checking for skittles?"

Now we both start laughing. We clink our glasses and down our scotch, still waiting for the tall brunette to bring us our bottle.

"Seriously Goren, you need to make things right with Eames. I know she can be a bitch, but she's your bitch and you guys are good together."

"She's _**my**_ bitch?"

"Okay, that didn't come out right, but you know what I mean."

"No, you didn't hear what she said to me Mike. She blames me for keeping her out of the loop. Her words were like a knife cutting off my dick for Christ sakes."

"Yeah well, women are good at emasculating us."

"Not anymore … I'm not taking her shit or anybodies else's for that matter."

"See, that's your problem Goren, she's been busy playing the referee between you and Ross. You need to see the forest through the trees, brother."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Deak let you and I do our thing. You and your magic gut me … well, I chase my tail until I catch it. Ross hates that shit. He has a different style of _**managing**_. Eames believes in you and she ran interference for you … you stabbed her in the back by not telling her what you were up to."

"I COULDN'T TELL HER!"

Mike puts his hands up. I know he knows … I'm just frustrated and sick of hearing it.

"I get that … you need to make her understand and stop being such a dick. You wanted your badge back, so get back to work."

I leave the bar feeling restless, anxious … what will the next case be like?

OOooOOooOO

_**A missing husband case, you need both of us on this?**_

As soon as the words come out of her mouth, I turn around and head for the elevator. Over my shoulder I say to captain Ross …

"She's right, you don't need me. She did fine without me the last six months."

I wave my hand over my head but Captain Ross stops me.

"Detective, I want my best team on this. She's an old friend … I … I need you."

I turn around and look at Eames.

"My senior partner doesn't."

"I'm still the boss here … get to work and stop acting like children."

So I get back to work … just like Mike suggested. I'm not going to let _**my **_bitch boss me around … there's a new Sherriff in town. If the magic gut speaks, she better listen or I may just hand her my water.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A storm front called the flu has moved into my head, I hope this chappy turned out okay ... let me have it! Thanks for reading, Judy


	3. Chapter 3

**An effort is being made ... sort of. **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER Three: The storm is lifting_

**Nimbostratus Opacus: ****a very dark and grey colored cloud layer that blots out the light of the sun. It is massive and has a continuous fall of precipitation. **

Eames and I are working a case. I know, news flash, it's what we do. We used to do it in sync and without effort. Now, there is effort. The words she said after I interrogated Stout keep replaying in my head like "Ground Hog's Day." My brain is on automatic rewind. I know I need to get out of this funk and move away from my anger. I suppose we both have unresolved issues with each other, we have been partners for nearly seven years … things were bound to catch up to us. I know I have been difficult, but she needs to take some responsibilities here too. It takes two to tango. We have both covered for each other … her more than me, I get that, but the fact remains that I have always at least tried to be there for her. Family commitments didn't always permit me to drop things and run to her aide. After all, she wasn't dealing with a schizophrenic mother and a less than helpful brother. I can't help the fact that my life has been one big "rain on my parade." I do my job and I do it well, we need to move on.

I'm in the conference room going over all the evidence that we have collected. Woody and Avery have run off together. The _**old soul **_and the hot young massage therapist. Did they really run off together or did somebody stop them. My bet is on the latter. They may have started off that way, but … hmm? We interview the husband … Roy … now that guy's an asshole if I've ever met one. Then I had to endure being called 'Bullwinkle' by his ex-wife. I wanted to slap her. Eames saddles me with watching their sex tape. I make a game of it. I make popcorn, invite the guys in … the sex was mundane but the ballgame was good. So, asshole has an alibi and _**she **_should be watching who she's calling 'Bullwinkle!' My magic gut from the beginning tells me to look at the wife … Ross's ex-girlfriend, Kathy. I know … I'm out of line … he needs a slap too. I notice that she was married before, to an older man, a judge. She went from an older man to a younger man with an old soul. Makes me think. It's what I do. I google, usually what Eames does. The judge died suddenly. The wheels are turning. I didn't see Eames enter the conference room, so when I got up abruptly, I nearly knocked her on her ass.

"Sorry."

"You got something?"

I'm still in my pissy mood … I shouldn't have said it, but I did.

"My water's on the table Eames. You can carry it if you want."

I continue my trot out of the door.

"Fuck you, Goren!"

I turn around and smile.

"Yeah, you'd like" … Nah, I stop myself, I'm not going there, I'm really not the bastard that I'm acting like. I continue on to my fact finding mission.

I need to dig into her past. Who was this judge? Why did he die suddenly? Eames catches up with me and grabs my arm. She catches me off guard and slams me up against the wall. She's very strong for a little thing.

"Listen Goren. I'm sick of your shit! You don't have to like it, I don't have to like it, but we're still partners … deal with it!"

"ME? You're the one that asked for a new partner Eames … you DEAL WITH IT!"

She looks surprised. She thought I didn't know.

"Yeah, I heard all about it. So, you do your thing and I'll do mine. I have work to do."

I start to walk away and she stops me again.

"It's our case!"

She's right, it is … I need to play nice.

"Kathy did it and I need to prove it."

"What do you have on her?"

"A dead ex-husband. A judge … died suddenly. She could be a black widow. I think she's been playing Ross all along."

We start to get along better after that. She's secretly pissed off at Ross. She loves the fact that I think it's Kathy. She knows that I'm usually right, which will piss Ross off and if I'm wrong, I'll look like a real jerk. This is win,win for Eames. She has that evil smile on her face.

Ross confirmed the story about the judge. He liked … _**boys**_. We dug him up. She over-dosed him on V-Boost. We proved it before we moved on. We connected the dots, as we often do. Her and her little _**crime novels**_, even those I can solve within the first few chapters. We figured out where and how she offed Woody and his little massage therapist. When Ross walked away from the crime scene with Kathy yelling after him, I couldn't help but say … "I told ya so." He didn't like that. Eames hit me … smacked me right across the chest. I don't care. That's what he gets for saying I was out of line. He's been out of line since he took this job. I guess that's what put me and Eames out of sync to begin with.

When Eames and I start to walk away, she asks me out for a drink. She wants to _**clear**_ _**the air **_between us. Time will tell. The ice queen may be melting and this asshole is getting too old for this shit. You know what they say about alcohol. What is they say about alcohol? That depends on who you're with and how much you drink … I'm still an asshole … really, I am. Eames may see a side of me she's not quite prepared for. I may see a side of Eames, I've been prepared for, for a very long time. Drinks with Eames could turn into a funnel cloud … it rotates and extends from the base. Drinks with Eames could be the beginning of the end. After all this pent up anger and frustration, I'm willing to take that chance.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Next up: Drunk and disorderly partners. Please remember when you're reviewing, I'm on Flu medication ... but don't let that in**FLU**ence you in any way! Thanks for reading, Judy


	4. Chapter 4

**Clearing the air ... and if believe that, I have a bridge for sale in Brooklyn. Anybody interested?**

**No beta used/ all mistakes are my own ... tenses included! I write for fun.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER FOUR: Two drunk detectives go for a walk, one has too much to drink and ... (punch line to follow)_

**Fair Weather Cumulus Clouds: **They have a lifetime of about 5-40 minutes, but giving suitable conditions, they may develop into towering cumulonimbus clouds associated with powerful thunderstorms.

The case was over and it was time for Eames and I to clear the air. Her idea, not mine. I'm waiting for an apology. I already said that I was sorry, she didn't accept it and that turned into a turf war. I'm willing to try again. She **_was_** my best friend. I cared for this woman … I really did, but her words and the way she said them, knocked my world off it's axis. My reaction to that was anger with underlying hurt. Key word there, underlying. I showed her my anger. The anger isn't all towards her … it's my own personal anger. I'm angry at Ross, at the Chief and at myself for doing all the stupid things that I've done to put myself in that place and time, staring at Eames' gun. That _**is**_ why she's so angry at me … I know that.

I went home to change, we met at Doodie's … a little bar on the West Side, half way in between our apartments. I wanted to meet on neutral turf. No sense in getting drunk and doing the deed, she can go her way and I can go mine. _Although_ …**. **

So, I walk into the bar and there she is with Ross and Mike … great, a fucking intervention! I turn around and walk out. I'm not my brother. I don't do drugs and I don't drink to excess. I'm just mad at the world … my world. Mike came after me, he grabs me from behind and once again I'm slammed up against a wall.

"Look Goren, you need to come back in there."

"I don't think so. I don't drink with Ross. I don't socialize with Ross. I don't see Ross unless I'm on duty. GOT IT!"

"He's not staying. He just needs to know that you're okay. That you and Eames are okay."

"You mean that his precious solve rate is going to be _**okay**_."

"Maybe, but, I need to know that you're going to be okay and you're not okay without Eames."

I lean up against the brick wall and cross my arms. I look down at my clown feet and sneer at Mike.

"I don't need Eames to be an effective police officer."

"How about an _**effective **_human being, asshole!"

Mike straightened out my jacket and slapped me in the face, not hard, just enough to get my attention … he left me standing there, thinking.

I start walking towards my apartment again … no way was I going in there. A few drinks in me with Ross there, I would lose my badge for good. He did this, I tried to get out of it. He should have helped me more. Deak would have. If I didn't do as I was told, I would have been stuck in purgatory forever. I shove my hands in my pockets and realize how cold it is … how cold my life is. Mike's right, I do have clown feet … Eames is right too, I do have ADD. My thoughts are drifting from Ross to Deak to how it used to be with Eames, back to my clown feet. I look down at them and trip.

"Gee, you didn't even make it all the way into the bar and you're tripping over your own feet?"

I turn around and there she is … following me … my Eames.

"What are you doing here?"

"We were suppose to have drinks tonight, remember?"

"We, you and me. You invited guests. I wasn't in the mood."

She hooks her arm through mine and she walks with me toward my apartment.

"We can drink at your place."

I'm thinking that this isn't a good idea, but I go with it.

"I only have scotch and beer."

"Sounds good to me."

"Since when?"

"Tonight."

Oh boy.

We continue to walk arm and arm in silence. I glance over every few minutes, she glances up and smiles. Weird. We've only exchanged snarky remarks and dirty looks as of late and now she's smiling at me? I must be dying and I don't know it. We make it to my apartment and she kicks off her shoes. She's done this a million times, but this time it seems odd to me. She still has her gun with her, she takes it out of her holster and for some reason my heart quickens. She holds it up and looks directly at me. She unloads the clip and drops it on the table. Then she points the gun at me and pulls the trigger. I saw her unload the gun, but she didn't check the chamber. I jump. She laughs. Not funny.

"I just wanted you to see and feel what I see when I close my eyes at night, Bobby."

"Noted. Can we not do that again, Eames?"

She's obviously had a few at the bar. I quickly down the glass of scotch in my trembling hand.

"Can we not keep secrets from each other anymore, _Bobby_?"

I walk over to her and grab her gun. I put it in my gun safe, right next to mine. I need another drink after that. I pour but she grabs it from my hand and downs it in one gulp.

"Take it easy, Eames. That's not a girly drink."

"I didn't realize that you knew that I'm a girl."

"I know who and what you are."

I sink down on the couch next to her and we end up sharing the glass.

"Your partner the bitch?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"You didn't answer my question before."

"Which question?"

"Do you promise to not keep anymore secrets from your partner?"

I look straight up at the ceiling … looking for an answer. What if I have to shield her from the truth again, for her protection or even mine. How can I make a promise like that?

"Could you stop thinking with this head … _she shoves her finger into my temple …_ and start thinking more like a man and think with this head" … _she pokes me in the crotch. _

She starts to giggle … Eames doesn't giggle and she doesn't poke me in the crotch.

"Ah, Eames … leave me crotch out of this. What does it have to do with me keeping secrets?"

"Hey, Bobby … when was the last time you got laid?"

Boy, is she shit faced! Eames and I _**never**_ talk about our so called love lives.

"Eames, I think you've had enough." I gently remove the bottle from her hands.

"No, no, no. See, this is a trust thing … a secret hush, hush thing. You tell me and I'll tell you. Maybe it will help build our relationship back up again."

"I don't think so, Eames."

She crawled up onto my lap to look me in the eyes. She was really slurring her words at this point.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. You're a good looking guy. I'm sure that women find you desirable. I do, that's my big secret."

"Ah, _thank you?_, Eames"

"Do you think men find _me_ desirable?"

"Sure … I'm sure they do."

"Do you?"

I knew this was a bad idea … good for me, bad for her. Here comes the devil and the angel. One on one shoulder, one on the other.

Devil -- go for it Goren, she's askin for it.

Angel -- Now, Robert … she was your best friend, don't you take advantage of her. She's had too much to drink.

Devil -- Yeah, Goren heh … too much to drink, you didn't force her. She wants you … take her now!

Angel -- Robert, Bobby, look at that sweet face. She's been hurt by you, don't hurt her anymore.

Devil -- Puhlease, she's a big girl, she planned this … she wants you big guy … take her, take her now!

Angel -- You'll never forgive yourself, Robert.

Devil -- You'll kick yourself. When was the last time you got laid?

That did it!

"Eames, you need to sleep it off. Take my bedroom, I'll stay on the couch."

Her hands start to roam.

Devil -- Told ya so!

Damn it! I'm just a man for Christ sakes! What is she doing to me? First she points her gun at me, now she's pointing her tah, tahs at me. They say I'm the crazy one.

"Bobby, don't you want to get laid?"

Oh my Jesus Christ … this is Eames!

"Eames, you need to stop before I can't."

That must have been a challenge to her because the next thing I knew, her tongue was in my ear. There was no room left for dancing in my jeans, if you get my drift. It had been awhile and my little vixen of a partner was hitting all the marks. Her tongue traveled from my ear to my neck to my mouth. She lingered at my mouth and I started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Goren, do I kiss funny?"

"I can taste skittles."

She giggles again.

For some reason, this really turned me on. Skittles, giggles and scotch. I was so hard and so turned on, I forgot that this was Eames, my bitchy, snarky partner. I flipped her over onto the couch. She started to undress underneath me. I followed her lead. Before I knew it, my partner of seven years, was naked underneath me and she was pulling off my boxers. I needed a longer and more thorough taste of those skittles. My head was spinning, both of them. Eames wiggled down between us and engulfed my swollen cock into her mouth. It was quite erotic. She wrapped her tiny body around my lower half. I had to stop her and take control of the situation. We ended up in my bedroom with her on top, once again taking control. That's the problem with Eames, she needs to be in control of me. I can't let this happen anymore, in my professional life or my personal life. I flip her over, grab her hands and pin them over her head. I had left my handcuffs by my bed (no, not wishful thinking) so, I used them. I was in control now! I start with her ears. She seems to like that but she's squirming. I move down to her neck, that little crevice where her neck and collarbone meet. I stay there for awhile. All along our naked bodies are flesh on flesh. My hardness on her softness. I continue on my journey as she arches her back seemingly wanting more.

Angel -- (in a sing-song voice) you're going to regret this in the morn-ing!

I stop just as I'm about to cover her breast with my mouth. She's dying for it, I'm dying for it, but, am I gonna pay for it-is the question?

"Bobby, Bobby?"

I crawl off of her and unlock the cuffs.

"Sorry, Eames … I can't do this."

She looks down at my very erect _'Johnson,' _and says …

"Looks like you took your V-boost, _to me_."

Devil -- Idiot!

I get dressed, pick up her clothes and throw them in her direction. She's pissed, what else is new? I hand her the bottle of scotch and she drinks what's left in the bottle. She's good and drunk now and wobbling. She passes out cold and I put her to bed. I have a few beers and contemplate the situation. Tomorrow she'll be transferring out of Major Case or emptying her clip into me. Either way, it isn't gonna be pretty. I somehow end up falling asleep with her wrapped up in my arms.

When we wake up in the morning, in this compromised position, fully clothed. Eames lets me know exactly how she feels about what went down the night before. It changes the course of our relationship for good and it's all my fault.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I, myself, am speechless! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bobby continues to tell his story ...**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER FIVE: With Bobby ... some rain must always fall._

**After the Rain, The Clouds are Lifting … Somewhat **

Eames and I wake up, tangled together … hung over together. She sat up fast and grabbed her head. Mine hurt too but I could tell she wasn't used to drinking scotch and she drank _**a**_ _**lot **_of scotch. She looked at me, I looked at her. It was that kind of 'deer in the head lights' look. She hung her head, refused to look at me.

"Thank you, Goren."

She got up to leave but I couldn't let her.

"Eames, stay … let me make you a banana milkshake."

She started looking for her shoes and pocketbook. I could tell that she was terribly embarrassed, but I just couldn't let her leave like this. She stops as if what I said had just registered in her brain.

"Ah … a banana _milkshake_?"

"Eames, please, we have to talk about last night and yeah, it's my hangover remedy."

"What is there to talk about, Bobby. I tell you and _**show you**_, how I feel and you push me away … again."

"You didn't tell me how you feel. You pointed your gun at me and pulled the trigger."

She shook her head and walked away from me. I hurried along side her and pulled her toward me. She slammed both fists into my chest, I let her, then she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my shoulder. I held her for what seemed to be hours but in actuality, was mere minutes. I ran my hand up and down her spine and rested my chin on top of her head. We were at peace with each other for the first time in months. I could only hope that it would last.

"I was drunk. It's no excuse I know. I know better than to discharge a weapon like that. I can't sleep at night … any night since - _**that **_night."

I thought I would lighten the mood a bit.

"You slept just fine last night, Eames"

She pulled away from me … I immediately missed her closeness.

"First of all Goren, I passed out and secondly … _which she whispers_… I was in your arms, I knew you were alive and safe from my bullet."

I'm starting to understand that her anger towards me, may be her guilt. I shouldn't speak for her or think for her, I just know the terrible guilt I would feel if the roles were reversed. If she had kept this secret from me and I burst into that room and saw Eames there, there would have been no controlling my anger, but my anger would have been directed towards Ross and the Chief.

I turned my back on Eames and sat on the edge of my bed. I buried my head in my hands. I understand now. Eames and I have grown so close over the years that the thin blue line is blurred. I feel her hand on me, she sits beside me and rests her head on my back.

"I'm sorry Bobby, I should have told you that I love you a long time ago. You could have used my support with your Mother and the suspension, but I can't be with a man that keeps pushing me away."

I tap her leg. "How about that milkshake, Eames?"

"See, you're doing it again! I guess there's nothing left to say."

She grabs her shoes and makes a beeline for the door.

"Eames … wait! Come on … stop!"

"Why? Why should I? Once again I pour my heart out to you, make a damn fool out of myself and all you can say is, _how about that milkshake_!?"

"I'll make it with love … because, I do love you Eames, very much."

"You do?"

"I do. Do I think I'm good for you? … _I tilt my head to the side for emphasis _… No! Do I think I could love you like no other man could? Yes … completely. Is that right? No. Why? Because, I'm Robert Goren … you know me Eames … I'm unconventional, I dance to the beat of my own drummer. The brass hates that, they hate me … if they even suspect impropriety among their two Major Case detectives, you'll have more than a black mark in your jacket."

She approaches me, smiling, crying, shaking.

"You would love me like no other man?"

"Did you hear anything else, Eames?"

"The brass hates you, impropriety and something about you dancing."

At this point, she has wrapped her arms around me and is looking up at me with those beautiful almond colored eyes. I could lose my soul there. I wish I didn't have a problem with that.

Angel -- It's okay now, you love each other.

Devil -- For once we agree, kiss her fool.

I lean over slightly and capture her mouth with mine. We're both still feeling the effects of over indulgence, so I pull away and put my hands up.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, I need a shower and I think you could use that hangover remedy of mine."

"Why are you pulling away again?"

"I'm not, I just feel overwhelmed."

"You sound like a girl, Goren."

We had just let our feelings out in the open and truth be told, I _**was **_overwhelmed. I needed to be away from her. Sex may have been the first thing on my mind, but also a deal breaker as far as our partnership is concerned. Eames was too important to me to jump into the sack without more thinking … I needed to think. She knows me well enough that she got it … she got it! Looking back at that night, if she had just '_**got it,' **_that night, we would be status quo … not knowing how the other one feels. I wonder if ignorance is bliss? It would be better for her.

I made her the banana milkshake and sent her on her way. She kissed me goodbye, said the prerequisite, _I love you _and took my car … already it's starting and we haven't even consummated the relationship yet. As I washed away the sins of the night … or the lack there of, I thought of nothing but a sweaty naked Eames cuffed to my bed. _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! _

I am stupid, this can't happen … I had to go tell her. Yeah, that went well.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

next up: **_That _conversation. **Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**His story is coming to an end.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER SIX: It's not you, It's me ..._

**The ****Black Cloud**

After my shower, I head over to Eames' apartment. She lives much closer to me since the kidnapping. I helped her find a new place to live closer to work and it turned out, closer to me as well. That wasn't done on purpose. Finding a new place in New York is like winning the Lotto. Just so happens, in our line of work, we get the inside scoop. That means, some poor soul, passed away. Since Eames took my car, I decided to walk. I could think about what I was going to say and possibly calm my nerves. It's hard when you love someone and you want to be with that someone, but you just can't. I feel like our souls are meant to be together in life … like soul mates, but I may have to resign myself to the fact that our souls may have to rest in peace together at the _**end **_of our lives. We're great friends and even better partners … why screw with that? For mind blowing sex? Sounds good in theory, but could this be a flame that burns really hot really fast then fizzles out over time, leaving us impotent, alone and once again hating each other? I don't think I want to take that risk. That would be the end.

As I approach her apartment, my nervousness returns. I stand outside and look up at her window. I do love that woman … it hurts, it aches. I wish she didn't bring all this to the surface. All of this, all of these feelings that I've been hiding … from her and myself, they were happy where they were … hiding … staying hid. I turn around to leave, but know I can't. I pace … I'm good at that. I've had practice. She somehow feels my presence, she comes down and opens the door."Bobby?"

I spin around to see her smiling face. She really is beautiful when she's not riding my ass about something.

"Hi."

"_**Hi **_… Did you want to come up?"

I did and didn't. I had to give her the, 'It's not you, It's me,' speech. I nodded and up I went.

I walk in and looked around. I saw my handy work. I painted. Did some minor plumbing. Hung some shelves and pictures. Moved her couch at least fifteen times and it ended up in the first place that I put it. I even helped her pick out pillows and other accessories … I was all over her apartment. I realized at that moment … she can't escape me, not at work or at home. I'm everywhere and she is in one place … my heart. I drop my head without uttering a word.

"Oh my God, you're here to end this before we even have a chance to see where it leads."

I look up and catch her angry eyes on me. I place one hand on the back of my neck and shrug. That's when she threw a vase at me. I felt the breeze as it whizzed by my head. I wanted to talk rationally, but I think that ship already sailed. I held up my hands to stop the onslaught of projectiles, but they kept coming … a plate, a glass … coffee mug - my favorite one. A fan she keeps in the kitchen and then she took her shoe off and threw that. If that's how she wanted to play it … I could play too and my shoe was much bigger. I took my shoe off and threw it. She wasn't expecting me to retaliate, it hit her right off the top of the head. I couldn't help but laugh. The look on her face was priceless.

She placed her hand on her head and looked at me with stunned eyes and said, "I can't believe you hit me."

"I can't believe you didn't duck."

She threw my shoe back at me. I caught it and put it back on, never once taking my eyes off of her. God only knows what she would throw at me next. Possibly that couch that I moved fifteen frigin times.

I walked up to her and kissed the top of her head. She put her hands on my chest and waited for me to say something.

"You know that _**we**_ can't work."

"No, I don't know that and neither do you. Why do say that? Because we're partners?"

"No, because we're friends. You're my best friend, Eames. The past several months have been hell without you and worse still after the undercover op. If this relationship doesn't work out, we could lose everything … we almost did. Was that fun for you? It wasn't for me."

She removed her hands from my chest, grabbed my belt and lead me into her bedroom.

"Lie down, lets talk."

"We have to talk lying down?"

"I'm tired."

I lie down but place my hands behind my head. I'm not going to touch her. She lies down on her stomach and rests her chin on my chest. I resist the urge to run my hand through her hair.

"Eames, really … this could only hurt our friendship, our partnership. Do you really want to risk that?"

"Yes."

"Eames?"

"I love you, Bobby. What's more important than love?"

"Friendship."

"We have both. How many people can say that?"

She has a point.

"Why didn't you become a lawyer?"

"Does that mean I'm winning the argument?"

"I can't lose you as a friend again, Eames. You know that I have the potential, as a partner, to piss you off again, what's gonna happen then? Will you bring it home with us?"

"I can't answer that."

"See, this is what I mean. Most friends turn lovers, aren't partners at Major Case."

"I like the way that sounds … _**lovers**_."

Her hands begin to caress my body. It feels good, too good. It's that control thing again. I promised myself that I would be in control, whether it be in my personal life or at work, namely Ross, but Eames too … she can be intimidating.

I dislodge my hands from behind my head and run one hand through her hair and the other down her back. She scoots up higher and kisses me. I take control of the kiss by grabbing her head and pulling her close. I turn her over so that I'm lying on top of her. I do the caressing, the touching, the pursuing. I pull away and run my hand down her face while I stare into her eyes … I'm losing my resolve.

"I have to go. I do love you, but if I don't leave, you'll end up hating me."

"_**Bobby**_? … God, I give up! Go, just go."

I made her cry … I didn't let her see my tears. That was so hard, but necessary. I have a black cloud that follows me. It's hovered over my head my entire life … I don't want Eames under it. I walked out on my best friend ... did I have a choice?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Eames tells her side of the tale. Thanks for reading ... judy:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Alex pipes in with here account of the next day.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER SEVEN: Alex goes after her man!_

**Tropical Storm, Alex **

**A switch to Eames' side of the story … as only she can tell it.**

Bobby and I have changed our relationship, he just doesn't _**get it **_yet. I'm determined to not make his life anymore difficult than it already is or has been. I'm sure he's expecting to come into work this morning and meet Eames, the "Ice Queen." I love him too much for that. He'll see that we are meant to be together. I don't want to wait until one of us quits or retires. I say quit because, that day may come. Neither one of us _are _quitters. Bobby sure is hell isn't! If the past six months wasn't a testament to that, than nothing is. I would have given up. Most people would have packed their bags and moved on. I wonder if _I _had anything to do with his determination to stay with the NYPD … a place that let him down, there were men in charge that didn't back him up. Why else would he stay where he wasn't appreciated? It makes me sad and pissed off. I hate them … The Chief and Ross. I long for the days that we had Jimmy. He didn't stand behind us … he stood in front of us. He wasn't afraid of the Chief of D's. When he said anything against Bobby, Deak let it be known that Bobby was the one solving the crimes around here. He didn't leave me out … we're a team and Deak was a great leader. Ross is a follower. Something Bobby will never be. That's the conflict … well, Ross can blow it out of his ass. I will continue to support my partner, my friend. I realize now that Ross and the Chief planned this whole rift between Bobby and I. It was elaborate, brilliant even and it almost worked. They couldn't or wouldn't even think that it would drive us into each others arms. I guess their plan wasn't so brilliant after all.

"Morning, Eames."

"Hey, Bobby."

Not only wasn't he expecting the coffee and bagel, but my cheery hello threw him off balance. He almost missed his chair when he sat down. I had to hide my laughter.

"Ah … Th …thanks for the coffee and bagel."

"You're very welcome."

I look back down at some non-paper work, trying to be nonchalant. He leaned over his desk and whispered softly …

"You didn't put rat poison in it … did you?"

"I didn't put the rat in your drawer and I'm not trying to kill you now, Bobby."

The bastard, _that he can be_, smiled that smile that makes my knees wobble. I'm happy that I'm sitting.

"Are we okay? Are you okay?"

"Fine. You're always right, Bobby. I had time to think. Everything is good."

He looked confused. He cocked his head to one side. I like this feeling of power I have. I've confused his genius mind. That of course has nothing to do with being his friend or his partner, it's a female thing.

"I, I, I'm not always right, Eames."

Got him! He'll be having wet dreams about me tonight and every other night until he comes to his senses and gives into his desires. I can wait it out. I'll give him three days. By the time I get through with him … his uniform won't be the only thing that's blue.

"Yeah … you are."

I got up and walked towards the break room. I could feel his eyes on my ass. I dropped my pen to give him a better look. This was going to be easy. Maybe two days. I wish Carolyn was still here, we would have a bet going.

Later in the morning, a call came in. I asked him to drive. He wiped his hand down his face then rubbed the back of his neck. Goren is one big tell. I know all of his distress signals. Me not driving, makes him nervous. He sighed heavily and took the keys from me. I really hate his driving. He drives too fast, weaves in and out of traffic and breaks on a dime. In other words, he drives like a New York City cabby. I knew going into my plan that some of it would backfire on me, but a few gray hairs were worth getting my Bobby.

We arrive, thankfully in one piece. There are uniforms there and the DEA. They give us the run down. A known drug dealer is hold up inside with his Pit-bull _**and**_ he's a person of interest in a murder. The DEA wants this dude and I want to know why we're there. Bobby, in the mean time, is putting on his vest getting ready to go headfirst into this mess. I have a bad feeling and stop him. I tell him that this is the DEA's gig and we're out of here. He wants to stay and see it through … I have to pull rank as the senior partner. He rips off his vest and throws the keys at me. He didn't speak to me the rest of the day.

We had a boring day in the office. No cases came in, he was mad and fidgety. He kept checking the logs to see what went down at the drug house. I still can't figure out why we were called in to begin with. I was fresh out of ideas … there was no seducing him now. I didn't exist.

All of the sudden, he slammed his laptop shut and looked at me like a was the cause of famine.

"What?"

"Two officers were shot, one critically. The guy was high on PCP. He freaked and started shooting."

"And you wished you were one of them?"

"No, _Eames_. I wish I was there helping out."

"What could you have done, Bobby?"

"I don't know. Recognize the signs? Not allow the officers to go in there?"

"Don't you think the DEA should know all that? … It's their line of work, it's what they do."

"I was in Narcotics for a long time, Eames. I know what to do too. Somebody screwed up."

"Bobby, we're cops … it happens."

"Well, it shouldn't!"

I think he just wanted to be mad at me. We had no business being there. The thought of him being shot, un-nerved me. I was shaking when he told me about the two uniformed officers.

He got up and left. I knew I would have another sleepless night.

Before I went to bed, I called his cell, hoping he would answer it.

"_Yeah, Eames_."

"I'm sorry about today."

"_It wasn't your fault_."

"I made you leave. You were mad."

"_You pulled rank_."

"I was afraid … we didn't belong there. Drug Enforcement had that covered. At least they should have. It was their party, not ours."

"_I know_."

"Do you?"

"_Is there anything else, Eames_?"

"Yeah, I love you. Good night Bobby."

I hung up before he could say anything. I just want him to know. I know it seems like I'm messing with his head, but I truly believe that we need and want each other. Bobby and I are soul mates. There is a reason that we were partnered up all those years ago and I don't think it was to improve NYPD's solve rate. There's a reason for everything in life. His mother's illness, his father's philandering, my husband's death, my kidnapping and even this cat and mouse game that Bobby and I are playing. What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. We're both still alive after all we've been through. We're strong and I know that we love each other. Convincing Bobby that we're meant to be together, may take more time than I originally thought. He never reacted this way before, irrational about leaving a crime scene that we shouldn't have been at. On occasion, they call in Major Case to assess, but when you see the big boys like the DEA, you back off. Bobby knows that. He also likes to play with the big boys. I wish he liked to play with me. Tomorrow will be interesting, but then again, with Bobby, 'tomorrows' are never boring. With that thought, I call him back.

"_**Yeah**__, Eames_."

"Bobby, I'm glad we have another tomorrow."

There was a long silence on his end of the line … I knew he was still there.

"_Me too … Alex_."

With a tremble to my voice, I gave in to my thoughts … they came spilling out. I became this emotional … female.

"I want you so much. Why are you doing this to us when you know it's what we both want?"

"_Alex … we can't always get what we want in life_."

"Do you love me, Bobby?"

Silence again.

"_Of course I do … I'm not going to lie about that_."

"Then give me one night. Make love to me and if you can walk away after that … I'll leave you alone for good."

He came over … I'll tell you about that sometime.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Did Alex get her man? ... I'll tell ya about it in chapter eight! Thanks for reading. Judy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all that have sent reviews, alerts and PM's! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER EIGHT: **THE STORM IS OVER -- EAMES TELLS US ABOUT IT.**_

**The Pulse Storm; **produces severe weather for short periods of time, weaken, then produce in another short burst, hence "pulses."

**Eames POV once again …**

"_Then give me one night. Make love to me and if you can walk away after that … I'll leave you alone for good."_

The only thing I heard after that was a faint, "alright," and he hung up. My heart began to pound in my chest so hard, I thought my sternum was going to crack. He was coming over. I checked my legs … yeah, I shaved, arm pits … check.. I rummaged through my lingerie … I've had no reason to buy sexy things. Shorts and a sexy tank will have to do. I took a quick shower and used a body wash that he commented on once. It has a soft powdery smell to it, not over powering … his olfactory sense is overly sensitive. When I heard the knock on the door, the knock that I've been waiting for, for months … I wanted to back out.

I open the door and step to the side to let him in. He walked in side-wards, looking me up and down. My heart skipped a beat. I shut the door and felt his hand grab mine. He lead me over to my sofa and he sat down on the coffee table, holding both of my hands in his. He looked so shy and so incredibly sexy all at the same time.

"I didn't come over here to make love to you and then walk out on you."

"That's good, I think."

"If we do this, Eames … you're stuck with me."

"Okay."

"No, I mean … you're stuck with me. I'm not going to start a relationship with you and then have you change your mind. If that happens, one of us has to leave Major Case … that's the deal."

"We're making a deal on love?"

"This is our life Eames. Take it or leave it. I'm not playing this game anymore."

"You think this is a game!?"

"Life is a game. Love is a game. It's Russian Roulette you know. Put that one bullet in the chamber and pull the trigger … good luck. Let's see who the lucky ones are that are still standing."

I get it now. He thinks I'm going to hurt him … he's pushing me away so I won't get that chance later on. I nod at his little Russian Roulette scenario. He's been holding my hands this whole time. I'm not sure if he even realizes that he's been making small circles with his thumbs on the tops of my hands. Lovingly, soothingly, with care and meaning. I know that he's been hurt in the past, not just by women that didn't understand him, but his own family. No one, I mean, no one, understands Bobby more than I do. I can't imagine a day that I could ever stop loving this man.

We're still holding hands, so I pull him on to the sofa to sit beside me. I tuck me feet under and turn to face him. I gather my thoughts, I begin to speak, stop and begin again.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I was speaking figuratively. I wasn't suggesting that we play Russian Roulette. I was just saying that …"

I had to stop him … I didn't want to hear it again. I placed my finger over his lips. His eyes crossed as he looked at the finger that stifled his train of thought.

"I know what you were you saying. You're full of crap, Goren."

With raised eyebrows … "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you heard me. You - are - full - of - crap!"

He sat back and shook his head as though he didn't hear me correctly.

"I'm full of … why would do you say that Eames?"

"Bottom line here, Bobby, is that you're just trying to protect your own heart. I get that, believe me, I do. No one likes to have their heart broken, but when you find love, why deny it thinking that it won't last?"

"It's not my heart that I'm trying to protect here, Eames."

"If it's mine that you're trying to protect … forget it. I'm a big girl, Bobby. My eyes are wide open. I don't need protection from you. I need and want your love. I think we will be amazing together."

"And if we're not?"

"Then, we're not. Last time I checked, we were both adults. We can move on."

He shook his head in the negative.

"I told you … one of us would have to leave Major Case. I couldn't see you everyday knowing that I lost you."

"Or I lost you. You could end our relationship too, you know."

"But I wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"And I just know too."

We sat and stared at each other … we were at an impasse. I moved in close and leaned my body up against his. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his body. We slept together that night … no, really slept. We fell asleep on my sofa. By the morning, we were stretched out, in each other's arms … sleeping.

When we woke up, we shared a sweet kiss. He made us breakfast and we went to work. I looked into that DEA case that we were called in on. The Chief of D's sent us … knowing that we had no right to intrude on their collar. I think he's trying to separate Bobby and I. As long as we stick together and realize that he's up to something, we'll be alright.

The sex will have to wait. Bobby's right, per usual. We haven't even gone a real date yet. We made a packed … third date … no alcohol. If we're both feeling it, it will happen. No pressure. One thing for sure, he drives a hard bargain … he's worth it, he's my soul mate. The Storm is over … the sun came out today. I won't guarantee that another storm won't roll in, but at least we'll weather it together … pardon the pun.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_fin. Sorry bammi ... I had to do it ... The SS Bobex has set sail! Thanks for reading ... Judy:)_**


End file.
